


Fallen Angel

by luckylilangel_666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylilangel_666/pseuds/luckylilangel_666
Summary: Eva Volkov AKA Angel of Death AKA Fallen AngelBorn into HYDRA and was the secret sixth person of the elite death squad. She was bred to not show any emotion spoke over thirty languages. She could hide in plain sight. Infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. She also had other abilities. She practiced in magic. The use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only her skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, she has essentially limitless possibilities for what she could accomplish.* I don’t own the characters except for Eva Volkov and an assortment of other OCS. Marvel characters rights goes to Marvel.There is a lot of triggers in this story please be advised mature subjects in this story





	Fallen Angel

_“There was a giant blast that seemed to echo in the midnight sky. Fire and screaming followed shortly after. People were scrambling for cover and rubble rained from the sky. Glowing embers seemed to light her way. She was young… no more than 18. Which made her the youngest of the Elite Death Squad. She kept her eyes on the others, assessing them as they moved through the small village, sighting out their target, which was an ex operative for HYDRA. She was told that he had Intel that went against HYDRA about the Super Soldier Serum that Dr. Zola had replicated and had perfected. He was going to leak the Intel to someone that was apart of S.H.I.E.L.D. Which was something that Dr. Zola didn’t want to happen. As she snapped back to her mission at hand, she looked over to left and there was a blood curdling scream and a child screaming…”_

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH…” The raven-haired soldier screamed as she shot out of her bed. Sweat and tears matted her face and hair. Her heart raced with panic and she surveyed the area around her. She was still in the dark and cold cell that she was tossed into for the last few months. There was a loud clang and foot steps echoed the dank hall. She slipped out of her bed and hid in a corner of her prison cell. Waiting for whoever was walking her way. Cursing under her breath as she waited. The footsteps stopped in front of her cell door and there was a long pause and a man cleared his throat and then spoke.

“Malen’kiy?” The familiar voice called out. Her hear rate immediately went down. She stepped out of the shadows.

“Otets?” she called out. Looking up for a second to see her father standing in front of her on the other side of the cell. Fear filled her eyes again as she realized it was a mistake. Her dull blue eyes filled with tears as she caste them down to the floor. Her father also closed his eyes and signed.

“Oh… little one. You know I hate to do this. But orders and orders.” She could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

“Otets... Please…” she pleaded. As she backed away from the door. He motioned to the guards to open the door.

“SOLDAT!” he yelled. She then stood to attention. The pain was now gone from her fathers’ voice as he commanded her. The guards now were behind her looking at her father for commands. He nodded his head to the guards. There was a loud thud and her world went black.

“Soldat. I have a task for you…” Zola spoke to the winter soldier. He stood in line and nodded his head.

“Da?” The soldier asked. Zola walked around his solider. Looking him up and down. “There is someone that I want you to meet. She is on her way. She is like you in a way. The only other successful soldat... Like yourself…” he spoke as he walked. “She needs a lesson in shutting off her emotions as they became a problem as of late.” He finished. The winter soldier, still at attention… thought for a moment. Trying to figure out what the doctor wanted from him.

“Mmmmh… Doctor. What do you want me to do?” He asked. The doctor scoffed at the question. Now standing in front of the winter soldier. Looking into the stoic eyes.

“I want you to befriend her and show her that you care…” he hesitated. “For now.” he laughed to himself. The soldier nodded at the doctor… still a little confused at his command… “Now go! Save her… She needs your help!” Zola yelled and just as he yelled there was a loud scream that echoed though out the base and the lights flicked violently. The winter soldier nodded and started to run in the direction of the screaming.

“Humph… for the moment. The evil doctor laughed. A few moments before the scream…

_**The** **woman’s POV** _

I woke up from being knocked out. Most likely from the butt of the guard’s gun that made contact with my head that caused me to get knocked out. I cursed at myself for letting it happen. I opened my eyes and tried to move my limbs. There was no use. I was strapped in a chair. Wires coming in and out of the chair.

 _“Was this a new type of torture that HYDRA cooked up for me?”_ She thought. Looking around the room. There was a large window in front of her and there were four guards in the room and two scientists. One of the guards walked up to me. I knew who it was… It was Nicolas… one of the guards that had been trying to get in my pants since I was thrown into my prison cell. His face still healing from the black and blues from the last time he tried to play with me. I looked him in the eye and laughed in his face. “Still healing from the last time, you tried to play with me?” I taunted.

A small smile shown upon his face as he leaned in closely, studying my face. “Hmmm…” he purred.

“So quick to mock ‘suka’…” he then did something that I didn’t think he would try to do. He licked the side of my face with his nasty slimy tongue. I cringed as it happened. He started to laugh and then his hands trailed from my face down my neck to my breasts. I looked back up with anger in my eyes as he felt me up.

“When I get free… I am going to kill you nice and slow…” I growled. There was panic in his eyes for a moment and then it was gone in an instant.

“You mean if you ever get free, little one!” he cackled. Motioning to the scientist behind her to grab the harness that goes on your head. I tried to wiggle out of it. I finally knew what HYDRA was going to do to me… I tried to fight even harder… but I couldn’t budge. He was still laughing in my face. I hated this feeling. This feeling of being helpless. It went against everything I was taught. He then motioned the other scientist to throw the switch. Immense power flowed through my being… I heard a blood curdling scream. But What I didn’t know is that it was coming from me…


End file.
